1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food material cutter for slicing a food material in half in the thickness direction, and can be suitably used to slice ring-shaped and disk-shaped food materials such as doughnuts and bagels.
2. Description of Related Art
Doughnuts sliced in half in the thickness direction with cream or the like being sandwiched between the two doughnut pieces are sold and have achieved popularity. Bagels are also sliced into two pieces to sandwich cheese, jam or the like therebetween. Conventionally, these ring-shaped food materials have been sliced in half in the thickness direction manually by means of a kitchen knife. Also, there have been developed slicing holders comprising a guiding means which fixes such ring-shaped food materials and guides a blade edge to slice them evenly in half (see JP H11-188692 A).
Further, hamburger cutters for snicking a hamburger bun are known (see JP S55-84 A).